When there's a new light
by Fifina Kiryu
Summary: I'm just a girl living my life wishing the impossible. But one night I met a weird girl in my room and before i knew it I'm living a dream. Yes I struggled at first, but everything is starting to fall into place, my utopia. When I was about to get use to my life here people from my past start to haunt me... (Don't worry I'll squeeze some KanamexZero on the some of the chapters)
1. Poopy Fate

**Hey all you guys and gals. So I was in my room reading Bloody Tales by Yachiru Hatake and I was like what if I was in the Vampire Knight world? So here I am with this awesome (Hopefully (._.)) story for you all. If the story doesn't make sense to you feel free to ask any questions~ btw I am a fujoshi so please expect the OC to be one too, one of the OC will be Angelica, I'm gonna use her in most of my stories.**

No one's POV

_Just be friends _

_All we got to do is_

_Just be friends_

_Time say goodbye_

_Just be friends-_

I heard my phone alarm went off as I open my eyes to a dark room, my eyes adjusted to the dark as fast as it always did. I looked at my phone to see that it was in the middle of the night, _Right I got homework to do_. I got off my bed to refresh myself in the bathroom and get a glass of water to drink.

_Let's see only five hours of sleep a day, five days in a row. I'll survive. _People might say that it's a bad habit, but it's either sacrifice your sleep or get humiliated in class, so I choose the obvious. I'm not a lazy popular gal, more of the happy-responsible mask with emo inside type of gal. I have five hours to finish my work and an hour to get ready for school, I'll make it.

Oh and before I forget my name is Angelica Michelle. I'm a thirteen year old school girl and to be honest school sucks. My school is one of those school that focuses on their test and exams instead of projects so I have test and exams almost every day. Lucky me yaaaay… *Note sarcasm* . But thanks to my friend Langelica I know the beautiful world of anime and yaoi, especially YAOI. I am a fujoshi that roots for KaZe my obsession for Kaze has been going for more than a year, but sadly my closest fujoshi fan is only Langelica.

After an hour I finally finish my first homework, I still have three more to do plush I have a test,_ damn homework_. I decided to take a bathroom break since I don't want my parents to know that I'm awake, by the way I study in the dark. Well I just use a night lamp as my only source of light since turning the light in my room is like screaming 'hey mom dad guess what I only slept for five hours and I probably won't concentrate in class' _yeah… that sounds just peachy_.

I wish I could just move to another world like the vampire knight world, screw the vampires there at least if I die it would be in a cool way. I'm just tired of drama, my emo side always awakens everyday either at school or at home. At school probably because of my old crush, the cool kids or because of friends conflict. At home my parent always make a big deal out of the simplest things then I stressed out and my homework goes undone and in the end I get scolded.

I lay on my bed hoping to get a wink for at least five minutes before I start on my third homework. I close my eyes when suddenly the door to my room slowly opened with a slow creak. _Holly mother beepers it's a ghost. _A small child with short blonde hair walked in to my room, she wore a white lolita dress with a joker mask on. _Shit the cows it's a ghost child that has been haunting my house, I knew it there is a ghost here._

"Are you Angelica?" she asked, to my surprise with an innocent child's voice. "Ye- yeah" I found myself stuttering due to my fear of creatures like ghost. "Then would you like to be in a world full of vampires?" for a moment I was shocked, I was in dazed vampires are my favorite night creature. "Well?" she asked.

_This is my chance_ "I'll take it" I said without hesitation this time. I swore I felt her grin behind that creepy mask of hers. "Then you'll have to pack, but we don't have the time" She said as she looked down on the floor "I know close your eyes and imagine everything you need to move to another world and then open your eyes" I calmly did what she said not wanting this dream _it has to be a dream_ to end just yet. I started to imagine all of my clothes excluded my uniforms, my teddy bear and the rest of the dolls I need to help me sleep, my bathroom needs (toothbrush, facial soap, etc.) and finally my entertainment items (Books, laptop, phone, earphone, etc.)

I open my eyes to see all of my stuff pack neatly into different size and color of suitcases. I was amazed but the little girl cut my daydream short with a clap from her hands. "Let's go while the night isn't over yet"

I couldn't register anything I felt I was sucked into a portal and all I could see is white and the suitcases zooming the same direction. Then after minutes that felt like hour I finally saw a different background I saw the sky. _Wait I'm not just seeing it I'm in it. _I feel gravity pulling me in full force._ Shit it all._ I reached up while closing my eyes hoping to reach anything.

"DAAAMMMMNNNNN IIIIIITTTTT ALLLLLL YOU POOOOPPPYYY FFFAAATTTEEE,

AAAAHHHHRRRRR!" I scream from the top of my lungs, I'm pretty sure that the neighboring town heard me. But instead of the hard ground I was met with water _water?_ I felt my entire body sank into water then I started to float back to the surface. My first instinct is to look for air, only then did I started to swim to land. But as soon as my entire body reach land I collapse due to exhaustion.

~Dream~

"I Love You" I said to the guy in front of me. He gave me a disgusted look "I can't return my feelings to someone like you, sorry but it's a no" he said emotionlessly as he brushed passed me leaving me to my misery. I fell to my knees as I cried hard.

_A flash of light _

"Hey Angelica I heard that _He_ has a small crush on you" one of my friend said as we ate lunch together. "Shut up, I don't want to hear anything about him while I'm having lunch" I said coldly to my friend. "Geez I was serious he did say that to me" she said restating what she said. "whatever" I said coolly then continued to eat my lunch

_A flash of light _

I'm hanging out with my guy friends like usual, one of them gave me a fist bump on my arm. I sent him an insult-joke then we laugh happily. Suddenly he popped up and said things that doesn't make sense and started to hit my guy friends randomly. "You Whore" he said to me, honestly I was hurt but why should I care? He's always like this it hurts…

_A flash of light_

I was crying on my bed at the night, dull sounds of my mom and dad shouting can be heard from my room. _They're at it again_ they always argue over the littlest of things, they even once said that they were done with each other and might divorce. I always blame myself if they ever fight, It has to be my fault I'm a terrible daughter. _It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault. _I always chanted that in my head. I don't love them enough. I ended up locking myself in my room, I always feel safe in my room.

_A flash of darkness_

I'm floating in darkness, I look to every side of this room only to meet the endless color of black. The girl from earlier appeared before me also floating in nothingness, "You'll wake up soon" _Am I out cold? Oh, right I fell into the water_ "You'll have a new life, new friends, and a new home" She said without a single emotion. _So it wasn't a dream, where am I? _"All your questions shall be answer soon, for now it's time to wake up" she said and with that everything turned white.

~End of Dream~ **~(^o^)~**

I opened my eyes but everything was a blur, I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the light in the room. I'm in a room, it looked like one of those fancy room where you find in a super rich's dude mansion, and I'm also on a bed, I noted that it's a king sized bed. _Lucky rich bastard_ I always envy people that could have a room that looked like it came out of a fairy tale or something.

"Come one Zero…. She might be awake now" I heard a girly voice from the outside the room. Strangely it wasn't the first time I heard that voice _strange_. I think I heard a "whatever" from that Zero person. I couldn't help but ponder over the similarities that these people have to the vampire knight characters I know.

The double oak door opened with a low creak, I turned my head to the new visitors. A petite teenager with brown hair and matching brown orbs happily walked into the room. She was dragging a silver haired male who walked in to the room, unwillingly might I add. Seeing their facial expression I could only wonder how they got along, _I think this is what you call polar opposite. _I swore that they looked exactly like Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, "See I told you that she's awake, what if she wandered around because no one was here" she scolded him. Zero just rolled his eyes "Well she's still here isn't she? And the fact that we weren't exactly here when she woke up" he retorted.

I like the way this Zero talked it's just like how Zero talks in the KaZe fanfics I always read. I let them argue for a while before I decided to interrupt them. "Um… if you don't mind me asking where am I?" I asked not too sure if it was the right move. The chocolate hair girl turned to me and apologized, I naturally said that it was fine. "Well we're at the chairman's place, at Cross Academy." She explained. "I'm Yuki Cross and this is my friend and fellow prefect Zero Kiryu" she introduced herself and her friend. Zero mumbled something about don't introduce other people for them and they started to argue again.

I didn't mind watching them arguing, contrary I found it rather heartwarming. It reminded me how me and my cousin would argue like idiots, I'm an only child so my cousin was the closest thing I go to a brother. _But wait doesn't this mean I'm in the vampire knight world? _Everything clicked in I'm not dreaming and I really did get sucked into this world by weird ghostly like girl, fall out of the sky and in to a lake, and finally ended up here with them. _I'm doomed_

**Sorry if it was short I was typing this after a presentation and honestly I feel depressed. The teacher was super scary and when she criticized my group I honestly felt like breaking down then and there. I wished I could have done better, my friend even cried cause she were super nervous so overall my day wasn't peachy ); . But thanks for reading please follow and point out my mistakes because that would be super helpful. Ciao~**


	2. First Day?

**Once upon a time there was an author she typed an awesome fanfic up to four pages on her laptop then she didn't save it and lent it to her guy friends and then her guy friends deleted it and now she's going to decapitate them :D may they rest in peace. So sorry for the late update, next time I'll remember to save it first before lending it to my friend. Hope you enjoy this chappie *bows***

_But wait doesn't this mean I'm in the vampire knight world? _Everything clicked in I'm not dreaming and I really did get sucked into this world by weird ghostly like girl, fall out of the sky and in to a lake, and finally ended up here with them. _I'm doomed_

I continued to watch the sibling argument between Zero and Yuki, I honestly didn't care what their saying right now. Many questions continues to make its way into my mind _Is this for real? _Or _Am I going to live here for the rest of my life?_ You'd probably think I would wonder how people beck in my world were doing, to tell you the truth that's the last thing on my mind.

Okay they'll probably ask you some questions so I'll just answer them professionally. I'll answer them like a Kaname Kuran would, okay think Kuran. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Damnit how would a Kaname fuckin Kuran think. Recap. Recap. Recap. Right I'll fake a high and mighty speaking pattern and calm voice. Then… look them straight in the eye and façade. Oh to hell with it I'll mix it up with my super awesome acting skills, and I'll have to play dumb until I meet the chairman.

"Anyways what's your name?" my train of thoughts or you could say planning came to a stop as I looked up only to meet a pair of brown eyes staring at me. "I'm Angelica Michelle" I said shyly, well meeting your favorite character can change you, so don't blame me. "Oh" Yuki blinked "How old are-"

"Cut the crap Yuki we have better questions to ask" Zero cut in "She's obviously fifteen or sixteen years old, let's-" Then I decided to cut in just for the hell of it

"Correction Kiryu-san I'm fourteen years old, I mean really do I look that old to you" His left eye twitched "I'm hurt" I faked a pout at him. I saw his left eye twitched again and I inwardly smirked. Then he started to walk over to me without holding in his dark aura, lucky for me Yuki tried to calm him down, not that it would matter. I've always wanted to spar with the famous Zero Kiryu.

"I'll answer all of your questions to the best of my capabilities with a few conditions" I saw them tense at my statements and couldn't help but think if this is the right this to say. "One, I'd like some breakfast cooked by Kiryu-san" I raised one finger. The anime, manga and fanfictions say that he's an awesome cook. _Let's see if it's true_. They seem to relax a bit but I can see that their guard are still up. "Two, I'd like to talk in the presence of the chairman since he seems to be the boss of this place" I raised a second finger. "And finally I'd only talk without the presence of Cross-chan" I raised the third finger.

"Why's that?" Zero growled

"Just because… I guess" I shrugged

Time Skip ~(0o0)~

After Yuki explained the situation to the chairman, which he just nodded seriously, but then revert back to his overly happy self when he heard Zero is going to cook for them. _Typical._ Zero cooked everyone's breakfast, to my amusement. I ordered a chicken spinach omelet with baked potatoes and some cinnamon waffles. _Ha I bet my otaku friends would be jealous of me, the mighty Zero Kiryu is cooking breakfast for me. _I thought as I happily munched my perfectly baked potatoes.

After breakfast Kaien-san manage to convince Yuki go to class while I convince Zero to stay. So now I, Zero and Kaien are seated at his office, I sat on one of the comfy sofa across Zero with a cup of warm sweet milk tea _my favorite_. "So start talking, I have classes to go to" Zero snapped at the silence.

I took another sip of my favorite tea to hide my grin. "Since when did you care about classes, if I'm correct you'd rather skip them" I said. His eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed as a warning. He glared at me, which I might add is quite deadly but I still held my ground.

"Okay, Angelica-chan, is that correct?" I nodded, ignoring the fact he added chan to my name. I guess it would be better if Kaien-san took over this conversation. "Where are you from? From your appearance you're defiantly not from around here" he said hesitantly.

"Well… how do I say this, I'm from another world you could say an alternative universe" I paused. I really can't keep my façade up, geez everything is new here and I need friends not foes. Zero was about to complain when I raised my hand up to silence him. "Let me finish, I don't know how I got here, cause the last thing I knew was this ghost like kid asked me to live in another world" I looked down to my cup of tea. Unconsciously looking at it with my hopeless eyes as if asking the porcelain cup for comfort. "I thought it wasn't real since it was three am in the morning and I didn't get a single wink that night"

"Well that's bullshit, do you actually believe that I'll accept that crap?" Zero said, he seems to not believe a single word I said. "Well Kiryu-kun, you may not believe me, but I swear on my very life that what I said was the truth" I firmly said, I don't usually swear but he's really getting to me. Even if he's my favorite character, also excuse my attitude because I'm felling moody. _Hmm… my period must be coming up._

"Okay, calm down both of you. Let's not start a fight in my lovely room Hahaha" Chairman tried _but sort of failed_ to tone down the tension in the room. I huffed and slouched back to the sofa, and also stopped glaring. "Anyway Kiryu-kun did you see my luggage anywhere? I didn't see them when I fell from the sky" they just gave me a look in response "I entered your world by falling out of the sky" I said. He glared.

"Look Zero I don't want to be on your bad side, cause I happen to hate the same thing as you do" I hope saying this won't be a wrong thing "I also don't like vampires especially purebloods, I'm on the hunter's side" I gave an uncertain smile. They only stare at me with shock, but Zero reverts back to a glare. "Okay how'd you know about vampires, better yet what are you?" Zero asked, I can clearly see his hand on the bloody rose. "Your gun won't work on me Zero, I am clearly NOT a vampire. I'm sure you can sense that" then I turned to look at Kaien "As to how I know is… well where I come from your life is all recorded in a comic or specifically a manga, but not too detailed just every important basic"

I looked back to Zero who was about to say more bullshits "You don't believe me well, you are Zero Kiryu from the top hunter's family, but was attacked by a pureblood named Shuzuka Hio, she turned you in to a level D vampire. She also took your twin brother Ichiru Kiryu. But Zero let me tell you one thing in the future you'll find out the man behind the stage, the puppeteer, the one who drove everyone to misery, but killing Shizuka is a step to finding the truth" I was cut by Zero who suddenly stand up.

"Don't talk like that, like you know me! You could be lying, you could have gotten that from the association" I swore his eye glowed red for a moment. "Then explain how I know the blood tables aren't working for you or the fact that the chairman's cooking can kill or maybe the fact that Yuki doesn't remember her past, and yes I know about her past too" I said not noticing a tear escaped my eye. I immediately slumped back to my seat and stayed silent while looking down.

"Look I'm sorry if I went too far, but now that I'm here I have a mission" I said looking up to Zero's eyes. "And what is that?" I'm relieved that his eyes soften a bit. "I'll lessen your grief, all of you" he blinked and eyes widen "You're not the only one that's suffering Zero, yours maybe more but you're not alone Zero" I can guess my eyes are still glassy but I look at him as determined as possible cause everything a said is true.

Those words are what I've always wanted to say to Zero, from the moment I read Vampire Knight. I may not understand completely, but I understand enough to want to take away his suffering.

"Kaien-san" I called out to the chairman who was is dazed "Please let me stay here, I promise I won't be a bother, I'll even help out on the prefect duties" I said bowing my head. This is really a blow in my pride since where I come from you never bow to people unless they're a God. "I beg you!"

"Angelica-chan please raise your head" I uncertainly did what he said "And of course I'll let you stay, we can't let a girl like you wonder around the streets, besides I think you'll make a good friend for Yuki" I immediately lit up with hope

"But there are a few condition" _I'm doomed_ "First you have to do prefect duties" _okay I can do that _"Second you must carry an anti-vampire weapon everywhere you go" _Hell yeah _"And finally YOU MUST CALL ME PAPA" Shit. He pounced at me and gave me a bear hug before I could move. I mouthed 'save me' to Zero who just watched silently, I'm sure the bastard is smirking silently.

"Don't you already have kids to call you papa, Kaien-san?" I ask hoping it will save me. He let go of me to my relief _I swore that he was going to break my bone_. "That's true but none of them call me papa, my adorable Yuki-chan isn't the same young adorable little girl who calls me papa and Zero-rin is just cruel, he even hits his papa" He finished his speech while crying dramatically.

_Wow he could win a Grammy award with that._ I'll humor him if it makes him happy. "Papa did you see my luggage anywhere? They were supposed to drop out of the sky with me" I said with a happy voice. He looked at me then glompped me with yet another bear crushing hug. "I finally have a daughter that calls me papa, I'M SO HAPPY" _can't breathe…_

I mouthed 'help me' to Zero again, which he actually helped this time. He probably helped me because my face turned red due to my lack of air. "Your luggage is in your room" I blinked. _The jerk's making fun of me_ "Why didn't you tell me?!" I hissed. "Thought you knew" he shrugged

I decided to just leave since a nice shower would be the thing I need to clear my head. I headed back to my room without looking back determined to get myself some alone time.

Time Skip ~(=o=)~

It's nearing noon I've been in my room all the time, reading and typing away on my laptop about KaZe and also listening to music video. Apparently the internet still works here and that creepy ghost child left a note saying I can use the internet endlessly. I danced victoriously earlier when I read this. I was so lost in reading a KaZe fanfics that I only realize that the time when Futatsu no Kodou started playing.

"Oh shit I'm going to be late" _and I forgot to have lunch_ "Angelica you fucking idiot" I said to myself. While rushing on changing to a pair on skinny jeans and my white T-shirt that says 'my love is my drug' with a picture of a pink potion on it. _Maybe I should wear something else… Nah this is my lajit T-shirt. _I tied my hair up to a ponytail, then grabbed my purple hoodie, my prefect armband, my pink striped sling bag and some cash that the chairman left earlier when I was typing away.

I quickly looked the room and rushed to the canteen, which I don't know where it is located. _Fucking perfect._ On my way I put away my cash and key in to my bag so I won't lose it and then I tied my jacket around my waist since it wasn't cold yet. After asking around for direction, which is hard since I am a shy person even though I have some skills in socializing. I finally found the canteen, and funny thing is that some student want to stick around with me. _Hmm…_

After having my late lunch/early dinner with my new friends I decided it was time to go to my prefect duties. My new friends seem to follow me showering me with treats and complements like how cute and beautiful I am. _I really doubt that._ I think one of them is the class representative that likes Ruka, wonder why he's here?

When I reach the gates it was already chaos. _This looks like a revolution. _I snickered inwardly, I seriously have a bad timing for making jokes. Zero's not around so… he's probably slacking off, and Yuki is being trampled over. I sighed then rammed my brain for a solution, Hmm… there was this one fanfiction where the OC cleared out this place by giving away the night class member's personal likings.

I took a deep breath and tell myself that this will work before- "HEY EVERYONE WANNA KNOW WHAT ICHIJO-SENPAI AND SENRI-SENPAI'S FAVORITE THINGS!" I yelled with a _hopefully _convincing smile. All of the turned to be and before I knew it I was being swarmed by both girls and boys asking me for the answer. "SHUT UP or I won't tell, geez I can see why Zero yells all you every day!" And they went quiet much to my liking.

"Okay now Ichijo-senpai likes Mangas, he's basically an otaku. An otaku is a Manga lover, Manga is a Japanese style comic." I paused for a while since self-conscious decided to come back to me. "What about Senri?" one of them ask. I took a deep breath, "Well he basically likes Pocky, but giving him ordinary Pocky is rather plain. So I suggest a limited edition Pocky or a handmade Pocky cake" They immediately started planning among themselves and some ask me for specific details which I say something uncommon would do.

_And now to get rid of them_ "But if you give it to them all at once I'm sure they won't notice you, so I suggest get it to them as fast as possible, say… the first one to give it to them tomorrow will surely be notice first and remember make it uncommon they're born from super rich family with high expectation" I say making sure they'll be gone for a very long time.

And the very next second they scurried away making their different gifts. I unable to hold my smirked walk to Yuki who seems to be in shock all along. "Did that help?" I asked her. She jumped but then gave a nod. But that only manage to get rid of 70% of the fans and some still remained much to my annoyance. I took the left side to sand guard, Yuki noticed this and quickly took the other side.

_Now phase two_ "Senpai I'm new here so please to meet you" I said while bowing at the remaining fans on my side. Most of them are my friends so by the minute they started fawning over me and I decided to pull out my phone to distract them more. Soon they didn't notice the gates has opened and the Night Class has started to exit the Moondorm.

Then I became more aware on my senses, _what's this feeling, is this what's it like to sense something. Well… they're defiantly powerful, but why do I feel naked? as in defenseless. _I seriously don't understand this feeling but I'll keep my façade to hold the fans in bay.

"So are you the new prefect?" ask a voice I knew too well. I turned around to see none other than Kaname _FUCKING_ Kuran. Yeah I sort of _absolutely_ hate the dude, even if he's the seme in my favorite yaoi pairing. "Yes I am, it's nice to meet you" _So NOT _"You must be Kaname-"_ Fucking _"Kuran, the day class talks a lot about you" I said faking a smile. "I hope nothing bad" he replied with a façade that I would love so much to smash against the wall. "Oh nothing at all, my name is Angelica Michelle, I'll be the new prefect from now on" I really wish he would leave before I decide to break his nose.

He finally decide to leave and greet Yuki to my relief, but then Ichijo, Senri, Akatsuki, and to my demise Aidou decided to greet me. "Hello there" Ichijo said with his usual happy-go-lucky self, I try not to blush since he's my third favorite character. "Hello" I said with a REAL smile, since I don't hate him. "My name is-" he was about to make a painfully long introduction which I gladly cut in.

"Sorry Senpai I already know you all from the day class students, so what can I help you with?" I like him and all but seriously the guy can be annoying when he gets too comfortable. "Well we were curios on what you told the day class students when you said me and Senri's favorite thing"

I totally forgot about that, "Well I told them that you like Mangas while Senri-senpai likes Pocky, so both of you should expect a lot of gifts tomorrow". They just looked at me with slight shock except for Senri who I guess liked the idea of getting tons of Pocky.

"Well my beautyfull lady do you know my interest then?" Aidou ask in his playboyish tone while one of his hand wrapped around my waist. My automatic reaction due to my self-defense training back home and my new found senses is to…. punch him straight in the face while going back to a safe distance. He and everyone else was shock, but to my luck there was no fans. _They must be tired, Maybe… _Everyone was shock by my action.

But one thing is for sure, I did NOT regret that. Actually it felt good, but I still have to apologize which totally sucks. "Ah sorry Senpai but that was my reflex" Aidou who was in pain just suddenly smiled and I knew he has a plan in mind. "Okay I'll forgive you, but-" _There's always a big fat BUT_ "you have to give me a kiss and a taste of your blood" I can hear Yuki, Akatsuki and Ichijo giving a warning.

Aidou leans in to my face. Another of my reflex is to shove him off by his face. Then I pull his tie to make him look at me "Listen you womanizer leech and listen well" I said with my hatred, did I mention he's my second most hated character. "I am not one of those day class girls that will kneel to your every wish" He gulped and I can see he's turning pale "And the next time you try to harass me or try to take my blood there will be consequences" but Aidou still has the gut to ask "Like what?" even though he stuttered. "Well you can say bye-bye to little Aidou down there cause I'm going to rip them apart and make sure there won't be a next generation in your family"

And with that I let him go, I turn to Yuki who was shocked with everyone else. "I'll look for Zero then I'll start my rounds okay Yuki?" I asked while smiling rather happily, she just gave a hesitant nod. So I left without another word

**Sorry it took so long I really wanted to update sooner but May has been Hell since it was the month of my final exams. So again if you want to kill me do it after I finish all of my fanfics. Again I'm sorry and great thanks to all the supporters out there**


	3. Aidou in Pain

**Hello again Everyone, guess what? *Squeals* I'm on holyday and that means more fanfics update (Maybe) Just remind me not to be lazy okay, cause my first two weeks consist of reading KaZe - Snack – Yaoi – Games - KaZe - Snack – Yaoi – Games - KaZe - Snack – Yaoi – Games, and so on. But now I'm in Singapore and staying at my relative's place, hopefully Singapore will bring peace and inspiration to me. Thanks again for reading my fanfic. I don't own Vampire Knight. So without further or due.**

After going far enough into the woods I plopped down and lean against a tree. _Urgh… what the hell _I'm debating whether what I did back there was cool or fatal, on one hand I just boldly scolded Aidou on the other hand I probably made a BAD-BAD impression. I let out another groan before I stud up and let out my frustration on the tree I've been leaning on.

I began kicking the tree, occasionally letting out 'Arg.…' and 'Hya….' When I was going to give the final lethal kick I heard a snicker behind me, causing me to miss my final _awesome _kick. To my surprise it was Zero. _Great! Why isn't he in the stables, he probably saw me take out my frustration like a rampaging Godzilla just now._

He noticed I stop and finally released his chuckle _laughter of mockery, _but thankfully it didn't sound prince charming's laughter much to my liking_. _"Why'd you stop? That was hilarious, it looked like you wanted to murder the tree. Which I'm sure is innocent" I glared.

"Yes the tree is innocent, but I find it satisfyingly pleasant to take out my anger out on it"

"Why?"

"Because a curtain leech womanizer harassed me and asked for my blood"

"Does this leech goes by the name Aidou Hanabusha?" He asked in a 'ready to kill a leech' face

I sigh "Yes, but don't worry I took care of things" I smirked in which he raised an eyebrow "I threatened that if he does that to me again I would cut off his dick"

"Hm… I think we can make peace and hunt some leeches together some time" he joked

"I think so too" I chuckle, being able to relate to him

Then we came to a comfortable pause as a soft breeze blew pass us, before I spoke again. "So… can I get my badass anti-vampire weapon now, I mean at least I have to have something to fend myself with, Right?"

"Sure, let's go to the chairman" he said then started to lead the way

As we walked I couldn't help but think that he said 'sure' instead of 'whatever' like he does in the fanfictions. _Yay! He's warming up to me, I think…?_

**~ (0o0) ~**

I finally got a weapon and now Zero is showing my patrol route, and occasionally giving me tips on how to spot a day class student. After we spilt up at one point, I took my time inspecting my weapon as I walked slowly. "Silver Moon" I sighed in satisfaction at its beauty.

It was a silver Kanata with a deep lilac handle, I purposely chose this one, because one my gut says it's awesome, and two it has the Kiryu color. _I'm sure this is as cool as Byakuya's sword from bleach _I mean c'mon It's just that awesome_. _I knew that once I unlock its power there's no telling what it can do.

I put my sword back in its place then I check the time, _Oh break time. _I decided every twenty minute I would stop and lean against the tree, then I'd check my Line message. I checked a group named Zac's cooperation _I still don't know why they name it that._

_Just Now_

_Angelica: Hi (Hi)_

_Abby: Angel, lo ke mana aja?! (Angel, Where are you?!)_

_Angelica: Yah… Susah jelasinnya, hehehe (Well… It's hard to explain, hehehe)_

_Dicky: Ela, beneran lo ke mana, sekolah panik nih! (Arg, Seriously where are you, the school's in a panic!)_

_*Dicky sent a brown angry sticker*_

_Nicolas: Angel lo diculik ya! LO DIMANA?! (Angel are you being kidnap! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!)_

_Angelica: Tenang, gue gak diculik, Yah kurang lebih gue lagi di dunia lain… (Chill, I'm not being kidnap, Well I'm in a another world more or less)_

_*Angelica sent a Hatsune Miku sweat drop sticker*_

Before long Keke, Michelle, and Ferry joined in asking me the same question and a few other well concerned one. Which I answer as truthfully as possible, leaving out the ghost child part and the part that I accepted this.

_Angelica: Gue cabut dulu ya, gue ada kerjaan, Dah! (Well I'm off now, I got a job to do, Bye!)_

_*Angelica sent a stich bye sticker*_

I sighed knowing my Line message will only rise after this, _maybe I should chat a lot less._ And posting pictures would probably be a stupid thing, right?

**~(0o0)~**

So the first two hours of my patrol is bearable, but I mean seriously nothing really happens around here. _He probably gave me the crappiest route, JERK! _I took out my anger by glaring at everything I pass by like a hawk, at least that's what I think I look like. I saw two figure further between the trees in front of me, _Finally I get to boss people around!_

I ran to them catching them off guard, "I'm going to have to ask for your names and class, after that you can piss off before I call **the**prefect" As if knowing who I'm referring to their expression turned slightly horrified. _They seem familiar, maybe I saw them in the manga_.

I looked down to one of the girls, _oh crap,_ she has a bleeding knee that means that Yuki should be here any moment now. Just like in the Manga. I heard rustling and turned around hoping for a brunette petite female, but to my utterly demise it was the blonde shrimp _well he IS a short_ vampire. _Where's Yuki? _The only possibility why she isn't here that I could think off is because she probably saw me coming this way and thought I could handle it. Could she pick any other gloriously terrible day to be dense?

I mean sure she's nice and all but I swear that her dense personality is going to get someone almost defenseless _me_ killed. Okay top priority is the idiotic day class behind me, then my virginity and finally kicking a blonde's sorry ass. _Maybe it won't be bad after all, IF I can fend of myself._

"Why hello there ladies" he said the winked. I swore that I threw up in my mouth, and now the bad taste is back. "Lovely night we have here today, I just dropped by because I smell something sweet" he smiled and stalked closer to us, while the idiotic girls behind me just squealed.

_Wait, is that what he said in the manga?_ "Yes the sweet smell of blood" I glared at him and his cousin, who I find guilty for not doing anything. His eyes were fixed in the dayclass student behind me, looking at them with his now blood red eyes. I blocked out the sounds of panic coming from behind me, as only one solution came to my mind.

I pressed a sharp fingernail against my left wrist then after feeling the slight sting I tear a bit more of my skin to let more blood flow freely, but not too much. Then I drew out my Kanata and point it at him, daring him to attack me. He's fangs were bared to me and his blood red eyes glowed in the dark. Aidou snarled and disappeared. Seconds later I sensed him, but before I could swing my sword the twisted my dominant arm causing me to drop my weapon. Then threw me to a tree then pinned me and started lapping the blood from my left wrist.

I wanted to cry in sheer panic and shock, but no. No, this isn't home and I knew the others will come when it's too late. But if anyone asked, Aidou soo… had it coming. I kicked my foot up making sure to hit little Aidou. Then the next five second I started to pray.

_Dear every Aidou fan out there, I'm so sorry for kicking your hero's jewels but I don't want to get bitten on my first day here. I'll take responsibility if I have shattered your dreams of bearing his child, but again he soo…. Had it coming. _

Yeah I'm sorry for his fans but I'm not sorry for having him on the ground grunting in pain and holding his jewels hoping to make it better. I got on defensive mode as a felt a vampires auras coming closer. But Zero appeared first beating them to the scene. Zero's battle mode turned to a confused one as he drank up the scene.

Two day class students fainted _probably when Aidou attacked me,_ Aidou on the ground still in pain _Again I'm not that sorry, _Akatsuki who seems to be in a slight shock _which I just noticed_, and there's me who still has a bleeding wrist.

"What happened here?" Kaname arrived with a few other night class members. Then Yuki came asking the same question but whit a slight yelp, Oh man this is so not a great first day.

"Well Aidou sort of got bloodlust from the girl with the bleeding knee" I paused feeling the self-concise and anxiety crept up my spine, but continued anyways. "So I cut myself so he would attack me instead, then he pinned me to a tree and was about to bite me so I kicked his dick" I muttered the last part but I'm sure they heard it anyways.

Everyone had different expressions, some shock, other paled, and a curtain 'I'm too good for move my lazy face' remained stoic. Man, the day I break that façade of his will be a day I will forever cherish.

"Well as critical as the situation was-" he glanced at Aidou, who is STILL in pain, "Your action was unrecalled of, I would like you to properly apologize to Aidou" He said *cough* _Commanded *_cough*

"Well Kuran she was about to be bitten, that leech had it coming. If he didn't want his dick mashed he should have better control, so don't blame this on her" Zero snapped then glared at Kaname. My heart warmed by the fact that Zero defended me. _He's just like the big brother I never had. _

I looked to Kaname who looked irritated? Why though, it didn't say anything about him being irritated like that in the manga, then again I already changed a lot of things by just being here. _Maybe…. Nah can't be that._ I tugged Zero's sleeve, "Zero let's bring the girls to the chairman, and let Kuran deal with Aidou" Zero nodded.

I picked up my fallen weapon and put it pack in its place, then I turned to Zero "Can I borrow your tie? My wrist is still bleeding" I asked warily since Zero is a vampire, a level D.

"Sure" Zero took of his tie and tied it around my wrist

"Pft…" I said then turned away, in which Zero just looked confused.

"You tied it in a bow, the scary vampire hunter made a big bow" I said not hiding my smirk

"Shut up" he said and walked away, muttering something I didn't hear AND he had a blush on his face.

I looked back at the vampires, specifically its leader. "So… again not that sorry for kicking Aidou balls and Bye!" I said then quickly escaped while dragging both of the fainted girls with me. After a few feet away I yelled "Don't bother helping me I got this!"

After a few more feet I started to regret my choice. The girls were bit taller than me, did I mention that I'm 163cm? Yeah I'm taller than Yuki by 8cm _I think she's about 155cm_ and I'm only thirteen for Pete's sake. I sometime wonder if chairman's cooking is the cause of Yuki's lack of height.

Anyways I'm currently dragging two teenagers like big sacks of potatoes to the chairman's office, now regretting for making Zero go away. And cursing Yuki for leaving without me, and also cursing myself for volunteering to bring them to the chairman. I mean c'mon Kuran could have asked one of his servants to do it for him. I let out a sigh as I decided to rest since I'm already halfway there.

I plopped the day class girls right on the spot and walked around while doing stretching. "Man if I have to do this every night I'm going to break a back bone, and I'm still young" I whined to myself

"Well you didn't have to do that if you have left it to us" I whipped around my senses screaming dangerous.

But I immediately calmed down since it's just Takuma. "Did his royal highness send you?" I tried to be sarcastic but not rude, since he's a nice guy.

"Uh, no actually-"

"Really?" I cut in with a glare

"Yeah actually he sent me to get closer to you by helping you" he then sighed

"Well fine by me, but tell his majesty that I'm no threat. Just someone who knows the future and is here to have fun" I can see he's in confusion. I rolled my eye.

"Geez you worry too much, here grab her" I pointed to one of the girls "She likes you, so you carry her so I can brag for her about it tomorrow" I think he sweat dropped but complied anyways

I grabbed the other girl, still dragging her like a sack of potatoes. But it wasn't that boring since I had Takuma to accompany me. We made small talks then promised to meet up if we can to discuss about manga and anime. Admittedly I didn't want to have my first day like this but hopefully the days after this will be less eventful, even though I know thing are about to go downhill.

**As you noticed I made many mistakes on my previous chapters, in which I'm very sorry *bows*. And I also changed the 'Time skip ~(0o0)~' to a '~(0o0)~' since I finally noticed it's rather annoying. And also if you read this please give a small comment of "good" or "bad" if you don't feel like giving long ones. Thank You and ciao~**


End file.
